


取名废炖肉1

by chongzhiguangying



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongzhiguangying/pseuds/chongzhiguangying





	取名废炖肉1

黎簇放学回家的时候发现对门搬了新的邻居来，门口堆了一大堆东西，他们房门没关紧一股奶香味儿从里面飘出来。黎簇往里面望了一眼，没看到人。

黎簇十七岁，读高二，他从小父母就离异，他爸又是个工作狂没空管他。他下了晚自习回家，正想着这会儿是吃个泡面还是叫个外卖…结果在门口摸了半天发现没带钥匙。

真是倒霉。他给他爸打电话，打到第三通他爸才接，结果是让他等等，他忙完就回来。他问还要多久，他爸想了一会儿，说最少两个小时吧…

两个小时！黎簇真是够郁闷的。没办法，他只好坐在门口等。

他坐了一会儿，对门突然开门了。一个皮肤白皙的男人探出半截身子，把一袋垃圾放在了门口。男人看到他也是一愣。黎簇赶紧站起来拍了拍身上的灰。

“你没带钥匙吗？”

男人的声音温柔动听，黎簇心里震了一下，答了个“嗯”。

男人把门打开，笑着邀请他，“你进来坐会儿吧。”

黎簇本来不想去，可是看着男人温和的样子，他又说不出拒绝的话。

男人把他让进屋，又给他倒了杯水。

“我叫申赫，是个医生。”

黎簇喝了口水，不知为何看到他笑他的心就跳得很快。

房间里传出婴儿的哭声，申赫赶紧进屋去看。过了一会儿他抱了个小女婴出来。他一边逗孩子，一边往黎簇这儿走。

“小优看谁来啦…咱们家有客人来啦…是个帅气的小哥哥哦…”

黎簇被他一夸有些脸红。他急着找些话茬，“孩子的妈妈呢？”

“她爸爸嫌弃她是女孩儿，离开我们了。”申赫好像在说一件小事。

黎簇十分震惊，觉得自己好像说错了话。申赫却很坦然，看着孩子的眼神都充满了母爱。

“没关系的。我们小优这么可爱，现在只属于我一个人了。”

原来是他生的孩子。他一个人工作生活还要带孩子，黎簇不禁有些心疼他。

“咕……”黎簇的肚子不争气的发出抗议。他有些不好意思的挠挠头。申赫笑得温柔极了，他把孩子放到婴儿车里，“我给你煮碗面，你帮我看着她。”

黎簇还来不及拒绝就看到他已经在穿围裙了。他手指细长，围裙的细带缠绕着他的手指在他身后形成一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。黎簇竟然觉得一阵口干舌燥。

申赫端着面出来婴儿车里的小优已经睡着了。申赫把面端给黎簇的时候，他弯着腰露出了胸部以上大片雪白的皮肤。坐着的黎簇刚好把这一片美景尽收眼底。他靠得这么近，黎簇还能闻到他身上的奶香。

申赫把孩子抱进屋睡，黎簇看着他的背影，身上的某个部位有些不可控制的抬头，他赶紧低头吃面让自己停止胡思乱想。

黎簇开始和申赫越走越近，申赫看他一个人就常叫他过来吃饭。他也不客气，休息的时候也过来帮着照顾小优，帮着申赫做些事情。

黎簇今天过来的时候申赫在挂窗帘，他搭了个凳子在小桌上，看起来危危险险的。黎簇赶紧过去帮他扶着，申赫笑着跟他说谢谢，他伸手往上挂的时候，腰上的皮肤全部露了出来。黎簇咽了口口水，他抬头就能从他宽大的衣服下面看上去，一直看到他胸部的边缘…

“你下来吧，我比你高些，我来挂不费力。”

“没事的，我可以的。”

黎簇见他跟自己还这么客气有些不开心。“你再不下来我上来抱你了。”

申赫手上的动作一怔，他也不知道怎么的，心跳突然加快了，他看黎簇脸上还带着微微的怒气，心里不禁一股股泛起甜蜜来。

黎簇帮他挂了窗帘，申赫一直跟他道谢，黎簇端着他递过来的水，仰头咕噜咕噜喝干了。申赫看着他喉结上下滚动，他觉得自己喉头都干渴起来。他身下某个部位空虚得要命，瑟缩着想要人爱抚。

申赫有些心虚，他不敢看黎簇了。他已经有很久很久没有做爱了，此时竟然对一个邻居的孩子有了这种心思，他觉得可耻。

黎簇出了汗，T恤粘在他的身上，勾勒出了他线条饱满的胸肌和肩背。申赫早就心猿意马，黎簇看他脸颊有些红，又想起刚才看到的雪白肌肤，心里也跟着痒痒。

“我回去洗个澡…”

“那你洗完过来吃饭。”

两个人都各怀心事。

申赫动作快，做好了饭黎簇还没过来，他过去叫他却发现门没关。他敲了两声就小心推门进去了。里面有水声，想必还在洗澡，申赫走到浴室门口想去叫他，还没开口，就听到里头传来低低的喘息声…

申赫是生过孩子的人，这声音意味着什么不言而喻。黎簇年轻气盛，需求旺盛些也是正常，只是闯进别人家里的申赫此刻却挪不动脚步。黎簇压抑又急促的喘息让申赫腿有些软。他后穴竟然自动分泌着肠液，想迎接别人的侵犯。

申赫想着黎簇宽阔的肩背，条理分明的肌肉，有力的臂膀，他呼吸也灼热起来。此时门内的他一丝不挂，正在兴头上，之前还扶过自己的手此时正套弄着他的性器…如果自己这个时候进去，他会不会愿意把他粗大的性器塞到自己的小穴里，帮自己干渴的后穴止止痒……

申赫轻轻闭上眼睛，纤长的睫毛都在轻颤。他把手伸到后面，插了一根手指进去。插进去的一瞬间他幻想着是黎簇的手，他的身子都跟着一颤。

黎簇在里面套弄自己，申赫在外面手指跟着他的节奏进出。手指并不能完全满足他，可是听着黎簇套弄的声音，他也越发的投入和兴奋。在黎簇快速的套弄和一声沉闷的低呼后，浴室一切都归于平静。申赫把自己插射了，射出来的一瞬间他站不住顺着墙瘫软在地。

黎簇在浴室里幻想着申赫撸了一发。他最近常常幻想他，如今到了看到他露出的皮肤就忍不住想强奸他的地步。黎簇想如果再这样下去，他恐怕真的会受不了，然后半夜偷偷跑到他家去强奸他。

黎簇快速冲了澡过去的时候申赫也换了身衣服。申赫没看他，边摆筷子边招呼他吃饭。黎簇却觉得他整个人都不一样了，周身都散发着情欲过后的味道，勾得人心里痒得很。刚刚才释放过的黎簇又有些硬，他在心里直骂自己禽兽。

申赫也好不到哪儿去，刚刚幻想着黎簇射了一次，可是后穴更是空虚，迫切得想要人侵入。申赫不敢看黎簇，怕忍不住上去求他操自己。

吃饭的两人都不敢对视，都怕自己忍不住会惹出祸来。

小优在房里哭起来，申赫赶紧去看。房内哭声止住了，申赫却没有出来。黎簇忍不住想去看看，却看到申赫解开衬衫，露出半边身子，抱着小优在喂奶。黎簇当场看呆在门口。

申赫锁骨非常精致，他的胸部比常人大些，非常的饱满，想必一定是充盈着乳汁。他的乳晕成暗红色，他托着自己的胸，手指夹着嫣红的乳头，把它送到小优的嘴里。小优含着乳头吮吸，满足的闭着眼睛。黎簇站在门口口渴得要命，他也想冲上去含着他的乳头吮吸，不知道是怎样的美味。

申赫看到黎簇站在门口一时有些羞怯，可是黎簇却一动不动的，眼神专注又热烈。申赫被他看得浑身滚烫，空虚了很久的后穴又开始骚痒起来。

小优吃了奶睡着了。申赫小心把她放到床上。看他把乳头从孩子嘴里扯出来，又把衣服拉起来遮住了身体，黎簇心里有些失落。

申赫走到门口黎簇还是没走。小优只吃了一边的奶水，另一边涨得厉害，乳汁自动分泌出来，晕湿了他的衬衫。申赫低着头，小声的开口，“你可不可以帮我一个忙？”

黎簇愣了半晌才回过神来，“啊？”

“小优没吃这边的奶，我涨得好疼，吸奶器又坏了，要是不及时吸出来堵住乳腺的话就得看医生了。所以…”申赫小心翼翼的抬起头看着黎簇，“你可不可以帮我吸出来…”

黎簇忍不住吞了口口水。这不是想什么来什么吗，简直跟中彩票一样。黎簇赶紧点了点头，强忍着自己心中的渴望。

申赫坐到沙发上，把衣服解开，露出了半边饱涨的胸部。这么近的距离，黎簇看得更加清楚。他乳头直直的挺立着，仿佛期待着他的吸吮。黎簇个子高，他坐在沙发上不方便，索性跪在了申赫的脚边，他抬头就含住了梦寐以求的奶头。

申赫舒服的喷射出了一股乳汁，后穴也流出一股湿液。黎簇把吸吮出来的乳汁全部吞了下去，他的手摸上他的胸，细滑饱满，让他忍不住吸吮得更加卖力。

申赫浑身都软了，他抱着黎簇的头，努力把胸往他嘴里凑。他希望他很用力的吸自己的乳头，最好能用牙齿磨一磨。

黎簇在含住他乳头的那刻就硬得发疼了。他真想撕了他的衣服，不管不顾的冲进他的体内，一解多日的渴望。可是他知道不能这么做，他怕一失控这维持许久的平衡就被打破了。他含着黎簇的乳房吸走他的乳汁，哪怕尽数吞咽了下去，但他还是不满足，他舍不得放开他。他学着片子里看到的那样，用舌舔弄轻咬他的乳尖，想再多品味一刻他身体的美妙。

申赫又哪里舍得他走，他的舔弄制造出的声音都仿佛是催情的魔音，申赫不由自主的发出轻哼与之相和。

申赫湿的一塌糊涂，乳头被舔而已，他没想到自己竟然能骚成这样。要是他进来，他还不知道舒服成什么样。

申赫一想，后穴又流出更多的湿液。

两人呼吸都有些乱，可是两人都绷着弦，这一刻必须是停止的时候。

申赫从他嘴里退了出来，乳房上全是他的唾液。申赫小心坐起来，把衣服拉了起来，“谢谢你。”

黎簇看着他，呼吸滚烫又急促，可是他什么都不敢做，就那么跪着看着他。

申赫不敢看他，可是他灼热的目光申赫都感受得到。他不敢回应他，怕一抬头两人就天雷勾动地火。

黎簇等了一会儿，平息了一下欲火才勉强站了起来。

他一站起来，胯下那一大坨凸起就正对申赫眼前。

申赫看得口干舌燥，心尖儿都在颤。他后穴不停的收缩，催促着他主动些。申赫看着他隆起的部位，小心翼翼的伸出指尖碰了一下。

黎簇当即涨得更大，呆愣愣的停在了原地。

申赫大着胆子伸手摸它，“我可以帮你的…”

黎簇一把抓住了他的手。他不确定他的帮到底是什么意思。

申赫以为他是拒绝，眼眶有些湿润，可怜巴巴的仰着头看他。

“你刚刚帮我把乳汁吸出来，我也可以帮你吸出来…”

黎簇哪里受得了他这种诱惑，立即就松了手。申赫小心抚摸着他的轮廓，心里早就在叫嚣了。他竟然这么大，如果有机会帮他吸出来的是自己下面那张嘴……

申赫不敢想了，他内裤已经湿透了。他跪了下来，凑近黎簇的裆部。就这个形状大小已经让他心驰神往了。

他已经等不及，直接脱掉黎簇的长裤。修身的内裤包裹着很有份量的性器，显得更加性感迷人，那形状也更加的显眼。申赫隔着内裤都闻到了他强烈的荷尔蒙气味，他只想快些被他征服。

申赫闭着眼睛，隔着内裤用舌头描摹着他性器的形状。他真的好大，连硬起来弯曲的弧度都是申赫喜欢的样子。申赫的心砰砰直跳，他努力缩着后穴，怕自己的湿液浸透长裤，流到地板上。

申赫沉浸在情欲的世界里，极尽讨好的取悦着黎簇。黎簇也闭着眼睛，调整着呼吸。想操他，狠狠的操他，操到他只认自己做他的男人，此刻黎簇只有这一个念头。

申赫拉着他的内裤边缘扯下了他的内裤。里面的庞然大物瞬间弹了出来，凑到了他的嘴边。申赫也不客气，张嘴就含住了他的龟头。黎簇年纪小，这干净阳光的味道跟申赫想象中的一模一样。他用心品味着他的美好，含得也越来越深。

黎簇受不了，闭着眼睛享受申赫的吞吐，他按着申赫的头，忍不住想进入更深，手上的力道就有些失控。申赫毫无准备，一下被插到喉咙，弄得他差点忍不住干呕。他抬着眼皮嗔了黎簇一眼，责怪倒不明显，更多的是撒娇。

黎簇知道自己有些急了，安抚的摸了摸申赫的耳垂。申赫看着他硬挺的柱身全是自己的唾液，一时也有些羞臊。他红着脸又把渴望已久的肉棒重新纳入口中。

申赫闭着眼睛吸纳吞吐，仿佛一个成瘾的人，就是离不了这一口。他放松着自己，一次又一次把黎簇吞得更深入。黎簇已经忍不住，发出了低沉的喘息。申赫伸手摸上他的根部，两个沉沉的囊袋里装着他渴望已久的东西。

申赫又吞吐了一会儿，黎簇抓着他的手都已经克制不住在颤抖了。他知道他已经想射了，他的身体也得到了这个讯息，干渴的后穴愈发渴望得到他的灌溉。

黎簇进出得更加快，他的精囊近在咫尺，申赫伸手摸了又摸，巴不得能将里面的一切据为己有。

黎簇管不了那么多了，他按着申赫一顿冲刺，申赫张着嘴巴被他射了一脸一嘴。在他射的那一刻，申赫竟然高潮了。

黎簇静静得享受着高潮的快感和余韵。申赫眼神迷蒙，他把口中的精液悉数吞了下去。可是他的脸上和嘴上还是沾着无法吞咽的精液，它们沿着他的脸颊从敞开的衣领中滴下去，滴到他刚被吸吮得通红的乳头上…

黎簇回过神，觉得自己好像过分了。他想把瘫坐在地上的申赫拉起来，申赫却拒绝了他。他说自己需要清理一下，请黎簇先回去。

黎簇一时口拙，只好先走了。

过了好一会儿，申赫才勉强站起来。他怕黎簇发现他这么骚，光被操嘴巴就能高潮。他也怕黎簇发现他的屁股已经完全湿透，还在不满的瑟缩。他刚刚顺从自己的欲望，勾引了邻居家的小孩，他已经觉得自己罪孽深重了。

他小心走到浴室，脱光了衣服站在花洒下面，希望能冲洗干净自己的罪行。

热水喷洒在他身上，他闭着眼睛却忍不住回想起刚才的一幕幕。他用手指刮下脸上的的精液，有些轻颤得张开嘴唇，把手指上的精液送进口中…

三根手指，完全及不上他，申赫皱着眉头有些不满意。

从来没有也就算了，偏偏他跟他做了这么亲密的事情，他的尺寸他也知道得一清二楚。喜欢，想要。申赫下面的小嘴已经在不满了。申赫不知道该如何安抚它，他转过身子，拔出湿润的手指，小心翼翼地朝后面伸过去…

他小心在穴口按压，里面又分泌出肠液，好像时刻准备好被人侵犯。申赫闭着眼睛，喊着黎簇的名字，插了一根手指进去。渴望被侵入的后穴此刻热烈得欢迎着手指的进入。可是很快又不满足于他纤长的手指。粗度，硬度，纹理，方方面面，完全都不是那么回事。后穴又开始不满。

申赫咬咬牙，想把三根手指一起插进去，刚准备插入就被人一把抓住了手腕。

申赫吓了一跳，他不可思议得睁着水灵灵的大眼睛看着眼前的人。他…他不是回去了吗？…

黎簇回避了他眼中的惊诧，什么话都没说搂着他的腰就吻了上去。

申赫一丝不挂被他按在怀里亲。他不知道这是怎么回事，他贪恋他的吻，贪恋他舌尖的温度，可是他不敢再犯错。他被亲了一会儿还是伸手推了他的肩。

黎簇眼睛赤红，呼吸都带着些微的怒气。申赫不敢看他，小声的说，“我不能再错下去了…”

黎簇低头就含住他的乳头，泄恨似的狠啜了两口。

“不是你的错，是我的错。”

申赫被弄疼了，轻哼了一声。但是一瞬又是一阵快感袭来，他抱着埋头在自己胸口的男孩，有些不知所措。他总归还是个孩子，如果跟他做了这种事，错总是在自己。可是他又做不到真正推开他…

黎簇抬头与他对视，眼中情绪复杂，可是他却从中看到了坚定。他听到他说，“不是你的错。因为…是我强奸你的。”

他刚说完就把申赫翻过身去，按在了墙上的整面穿衣镜上。

申赫从镜子里看到身后的人脱下长裤和内裤，他身下的巨物已经昂首以待。申赫不敢再看，因为他的后穴垂涎已久的美味就在身后，他早就按耐不住了。

黎簇压着他，性器在他股缝中厮磨。申赫忍不住翘起屁股，想要更多。

黎簇两手环着他，摸上他饱满的乳房。轻轻刮弄蹂躏他的挺立的乳头。申赫受不了，转过头来呻吟着求饶…

“…啊…嗯…求你…给我…”

黎簇顺势凑过去吻住他的唇，舌头又伸进他嘴里勾他。申赫哪里还受得了这个，他撅着屁股去讨肉棒，唇舌，乳房，身体都已经落入了黎簇的陷阱。

黎簇回来找手机，意外看到叫着自己名字自慰的申赫。刚刚才泄了一次的部位又忍不住挺立起来。

他怎么能这么勾人，他已经给别人生过孩子，是不是也这么骚过。黎簇一想到这个就恨恨的磨牙。

他凑到申赫的耳边舔他的耳垂。

“想要就自己掰开屁股…”

申赫好像被下了咒，黎簇此刻怕是说什么他都没办法抵抗。他伸手掰开自己的屁股，露出粉嫩的穴口…

黎簇没想到他还是这种颜色，心里嫉妒他的前夫，说出的话也满是醋味，“怎么还这么嫩，你前夫没把你操熟么？”

“我跟他在一起不久就怀孕了，怀孕后也没做过…所以…”申赫老老实实的回答，没想到黎簇却突然冲了进去。

“…啊…”

申赫的叫声缠绵悱恻。饥渴已久的后穴得到了想念很久的肉棒，他一进来，后穴就紧紧缠住他，不让他离开。

黎簇没想到他紧成这样，想来他说的是真的了。黎簇心里高兴，挺动得越发卖力。

“你里面好热…”

黎簇被湿热的穴儿包裹着，舒爽得他头皮发麻。第一次品味性爱的男孩有些情难自控，他在申赫的后穴里横冲直撞，渴望品味到更极致的美好。

申赫后穴含着他粗长的肉棒，可是黎簇毕竟是第一次，他的尺寸不小，动作也难免毛燥，有时候甚至弄得他痛。这样的尺寸却不能戳到他的痒处，申赫有些无奈。

含着美食不能吞咽是种怎样的折磨，申赫再也忍不住，他放开了一切顾虑，决定好好做一场再说。

申赫看他正在兴头上，柔声问他，“舒不舒服？”

“舒服，好舒服…你身子怎么这么软……你里面好湿啊……”

黎簇搂着申赫的细腰，直直的把他往自己粗长的性器上扣。

申赫被他搂得踮起脚尖，腿都有些打颤了。但是他很高兴黎簇喜欢，他弓着身子，翘起屁股，努力满足他。

黎簇去摸他的奶头，申赫兴奋得喷出了一些乳汁。申赫转过头，脸上满是情欲，他略微张开小口，伸出红艳的小舌，祈求黎簇的吻。

黎簇扑上去含住他的舌，舌头勾着他缠绵，肉棒却直往他身体里钻。他觉得黎簇真是大有前途，他一时被弄到痒处，不禁发出了猫一样勾人的叫声。

黎簇是第一次，申赫想让他留下最难以忘怀的美好记忆。他跟黎簇撒娇，“这里的墙好硬，我们出去好不好…”

黎簇正在品味美好，哪里想此刻被打断。申赫后穴夹着他有技巧的挤压，红肿的小嘴一张一合的全是哄他的话。

“我们去沙发嘛，我教你更有趣的…”

黎簇禁不起诱惑，抱着他一路操到了沙发上。

“你弄痛我了。”申赫佯装生气，好看的眉毛都纠在了一起。

黎簇看他生气了，手足无措，只好忍住下身胀疼，从他后面退了出来。

“对不起…”黎簇低着头，有些丧气。

申赫摸了摸他的头，搂着他的脖子亲他的耳朵。“我骗你的。”

黎簇抬起来，不太相信的看着他。

“你操得我很舒服…可是我还想更舒服，你愿意帮我吗？”

黎簇得到了鼓励，立即点点头。

“乖孩子。”

申赫去亲他，黎簇被他一挑逗，下身胀得生疼。

“我想操你…”

申赫听到他如此实在的心声忍不住笑了。

申赫趴到沙发上，翘起屁股对着他，刚刚才进去过的销魂地，穴口被刚刚一番蹂躏操得翻出了红艳的穴肉。黎簇看着忍不住吞了口口水。

“你听我的，我就给你操，好不好？”

黎簇只有乖乖的点头。

申赫掰开屁股，一手扶着肉棒小心的顶在穴口。黎簇忍不住，就想往里进，申赫退了下，“慢点”。

黎簇怕惹他不高兴，什么都听他的。申赫撅着屁股，小心把龟头吞了进去。

“…嗯…啊…”

申赫穴口被撑开，忍不住呻吟了出来。

“进来…”

黎簇得了命令，抱着他的腰，小心把自己往里送。慢动作感受得更加清晰，申赫的穴肉一层一层都撞开，又一层层涌过来，吸附住黎簇的性器，让他忍不住青筋迸发。

“就这样…慢一点…”

申赫被肉棒慢慢插入，他都能感受到上面脉搏的跳动。

“好舒服…再深一点…”

黎簇照着他的指示往里面进，他忍着顶撞的冲动，慢慢的在他穴里厮磨。黎簇耐着性子慢慢摸索着往里钻。

“…啊…”申赫突然被顶到了最骚痒的地方，随即就浪叫了出来。

黎簇看他反应激烈，便照着刚才得地方又戳了两下，戳得申赫的淫叫一浪高过一浪…

“就是这里，操我这里…”申赫忍不住发出请求。黎簇却慢条斯理在他穴里磨，五下有一下撞到那里，就是不让他痛快。

申赫知道他是故意的，故意折腾他。他撅着屁股，努力去讨好他。

“操我那里好不好，求求你了。”

“怎么求的？”

申赫缩紧后穴，夹得黎簇差点射出来。黎簇一巴掌拍在他白嫩的臀尖上。

“再夹就不给你了”说着就要往外退。

申赫刚刚才品味过极致的爽快，哪里舍得让他走，赶紧讨饶，“不夹了，不夹了。”

黎簇却没有满足他的要求。

“…你欺负我…”申赫说着就有些委屈。

“不是你说痛吗，我现在轻些。”

黎簇故意不满足他。骚痒的小穴哪里满足于不痛不痒的厮磨。

“求你操一下那里…求你了…”

“哪里啊？这里？”

黎簇在他穴里顶弄，就是避开他最痒的地方。申赫被折磨得摇着屁股求他。

“穴心好痒…求你弄弄那里…求你了…”

他的穴心张着小嘴嗷嗷待哺，黎簇自己也已经受不住，索性也不再逗他，一下就顶到了他的痒处。

“这里吗？”

“…啊…”

快感传遍全身，申赫的每一个细胞都在渴求这样的操弄。

“还要…”

黎簇整根抽出来又在下一瞬全根没入。申赫被操得没力气反抗，只有张着嘴淫叫。

“操我的穴心…穴心想要大肉棒…”

“不嫌我操得不舒服了？”

“舒服…舒服的…”

“你之前可不是这么说的。”

“我之前是想让你多操一会儿才那么说的…”

“哦？骚穴是不是早就想吃我的大肉棒了？”

黎簇一个深顶，申赫叫声都拔高了好几度。

“…是…是…骚穴早就想挨操了…”

黎簇心里不舒服，故意乱顶，“是吗？什么野男人都可以操吗？”

“不是的…啊…只有你…只想让你操…”

这话大大取悦了黎簇。黎簇往他穴心又猛戳了几下，申赫的淫水已经止不住得往外流了。

“喜不喜欢我的大肉棒…”

“喜欢…”

“大肉棒每天都操你小骚穴好不好？”

申赫一听，忍不住全身战栗。要是能每天都跟他做爱，那有多好，他想都不敢想。

“…好…”

“每天都操你，那我是你的谁？”

“老公，是我老公。”

申赫被操得没了理智，任凭黎簇欺辱。

“那好好求老公，老公就把你操爽…”

申赫一边轻喘，一边张口讨操。

“求老公用力操我……小穴想要老公的大肉棒…”

黎簇听着他的淫叫，心情好得不得了，操弄得也更加卖力。申赫仿佛得到了鼓励，什么淫词浪语都说了出来，就想让黎簇操得他更久更爽一点。

“老公…好棒…操得我好舒服…啊…还要…”

“你怎么骚成这样？”黎簇不敢想象别人看到他这样会是什么可怕的后果。

“…只在老公面前骚…只要老公操…”

黎簇下定决心要把他操熟，然后据为己有。

他抵着他的穴心研磨，申赫爽得像母狗一样一直摇屁股。黎簇濒临释放，对准申赫的穴心一阵猛撞。申赫快站不稳，要不是被掐着腰，他一定会被撞飞出去。

“……啊…嗯……啊……”

几十下又准又猛的攻击，申赫被操得射了出来，股股白浊全都射到了沙发上。

申赫一高潮后穴更是湿软得一塌糊涂，穴心儿紧紧的咬着黎簇不放，黎簇扣着申赫的腰又往里冲了下，尽数射在了申赫的穴心上。

滚烫的精液持续十几秒的浇灌，烫得后穴忍不住收缩，一大股湿液涌出，申赫的后穴也到达了高潮…

前后几乎同时的高潮，让申赫爽得晕了过去。

黎簇抱着他去清理。这个人，以后就是他的了。


End file.
